The Doctor Drabbles
by MajorSamanthaCarter
Summary: title based on 'the doctor dances'. a collection of drabbles and one-shots. 99percent will be rose/doc 9 or 10 , with the occaisonal really strange pairing. read on! T for safety
1. 2 hearts are better than 1

**2 hearts are better than 1 **

Smiling contentedly, Rose Tyler lent her head on the Doctor's chest, listening to the gentle, steady beating of his hearts.

"Two hearts," she murmured, tracing a pattern on his chest with her finger.

The Doctor grinned, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"All the better to love you with."

**A/N: be proud, peoples. This is, by far, the shortest thing I have EVER written! So review! (Only 49 words!!! Woo!!!!)**


	2. Light

**Light**

Everyone learns from a young age that life is not a fairy-tale.

That people die, and they're not always the bad guys.

That sadness and horror and tragedy are real things, unavoidable.

That life isn't fair.

That sometimes, the bad guys _do_ win, and there is no happily ever after.

Just misery, sadness, death, and failure.

I, of all people, should know that.

My race, my people, my home, all destroyed in an instant.

People I've known and loved, people I cared about – all gone.

My wife, my child; destroyed.

And so, I wandered.

I traveled, with the will of he who has nothing to lose.

Nothing but a blue box to keep me company at night.

Nothing but the prospect of being able to stop the bad guys, keep from happening to others what once happened to me,

Only that thought keeps me going.

The last Time Lord.

Alone.

Forever.

But then I met her.

A spark of light in the ever-increasing darkness of my miserable existence.

She came, with a pretty little smile,

And just like that, I had something to live for.

**A/N: so, do we likey? Pls say yes…. *puppy eyes* weview? Next part up next!**


	3. A Moment

**A moment**

There are times when the universe just stops.

When a moment is so perfect, so wonderful, so pure, that time simply halts, just for a second, to embrace that wonderful feeling of absolute happiness.

Moments like this are rare.

Rarer, even, for me.

But now, now that I've met her, they seem to be more and more frequent.

She came and lit up my lonely existence, and gave me something to live for;

These perfect moments.

I take her hand, and we run, the wind on our faces.

We run for our lives, laughing in the face of danger.

We stop, to catch our breath. She grins, a radiant smile full of hope and joy.

Then off we run again, back to our blue box, to take us to another place, another time,

So that we can do it all again.

It is these moments when time stops and the universe halts in its passage.

When our spirits leave, step back to admire the view,

And our mind takes photos, to store them away for dark times, when we need to remember.

It's times like these when I know, that if she ever left me, if she ever stopped lighting up my life,

That I would crumble into darkness.

For without her, I cannot live.

**A/N: this is the second part of light…. Do you like? :) Now review, else I shall have Barry and Annabelle come after you, and drown your goldfish!! (If you feel so inclined, see my Deviant Art account for an explanation…)**


	4. DO NOT PRESS

"GAH!!!" the doctor screamed and threw the iPhone across the TARDIS, where it smashed into a wall. Donna gave him her best 'what the hell?' look as she picked it up, peering down at the still-mostly-intact screen. On it was a red button, clearly labelled 'DO NOT PRESS'.

She looked back at the doctor. He was now rocking back and forth, tugging at his hair and muttering in a slightly deranged way. When he realised Donna was watching him, he looked up at her.

"It never stops!"

"What?"

"It just keeps going! On and on and on and then it goes back to the beginning! It never stops..."

He went back to muttering to himself and Donna switched her incredulous stare from her companion to the iPhone. The button was still there. She pressed it (what else can you do with a button that says 'do not press'?).

Text appeared at the bottom of the screen. **Hey! I told you not to press it!**

The button was still there. She pressed it again.

**A/N and I'm sure you can all imagine what comes next. Inspired by a fic I was reading... TARDIS drabbles or something. By Reddwarflover or something like that. Yeah.  
I love this little iPhone app. Well, in a love-hate kind of way. Buttons!**

**If David Tennant is a drug then I am hopelessly addicted. Stuff Matt Smith.**


End file.
